Shall Never Surrender
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: Klavier is feeling extremely depressed after his brother is convicted of the murder of Drew Misham…but Apollo is there to help him out of his depression. ApolloXKlavier.


**Shall Never Surrender **

**Summary: Klavier is feeling extremely depressed after his brother is convicted of the murder of Drew Misham…but Apollo is there to help him out of his depression. ApolloXKlavier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Apollo Justice or the song used...it's called 'Shall Never Surrender' from Devil May Cry 4**

'_Prosecutor Gavin looks like he's in physical pain! That darkness...I have to pull that darkness out of him... And proof is the only way I can!…'_

"_The law is the end product of many years of history... the fruit of human knowledge! _

_Like a gem, polished to a gleam through trials... and errors._

_It is this fruit we receive, and pass on, and face in our time._

_And it is always changing, growing. Nurturing it is our task as human beings…"_

**when the verdict was announced, special witness Kristoph Gavin... laughed. A laugh louder than any ever heard before... or since. A laugh that echoed in the halls of justice, lingering for what seemed like hours…**

October 16, 10:05AM

Wright Talent Agency

Apollo's Office

*sigh* It has been a week since the trial of Vera Misham and I haven't seen prosecutor Gavin since then, I wonder if he's alright? That trial really shook him up. For some reason, I can't get the last thing he said that day out of my head…._"__Except for you, Kristoph. You aren't changing. You've stopped__…_**You're not needed anymore.**_" _I sat at my desk wondering what to do…I haven't had another client yet. The door flew open and Trucy came running in.

"Apollo!" she cried. I could see the marks on her face from where she had been crying.

"What?! What's the matter?! Did something happen to you?!" I asked frantically as I felt that uneasy feeling in my stomach rise.

"No! It's Klavier's band! They've broken up! Look!" she cried, handing me a newspaper. The headline said; The Gavinners Split Up!. I read the article aloud.

"It was announced yesterday by Klavier Gavin, that the Gavinners have officially split up. Klavier, the lead singer said that the sensational group split up so each of the members could 'focus on their careers'. Rumours say that the only reason this was announced was because of the impact of the latest case that the young lead singer was working on, that lead to his own brother being persecuted for the murder of Drew Misham…" I can't believe it! That band was everything to Klavier! He must be really depressed. I got up from my desk and went to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Trucy called after me.

"To visit a depressed rock-star!" I replied, as I began walking down the hallway.

"Good luck, Polly!"

October 16, 11:30AM

Outside Klavier's Mansion

Wow, that journey took an hour and twenty-five minutes! He lives quite far away. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've been to Klavier's home. I walked up the cobblestone path and towards the giant oak door with a silver dragon knocker perched on it. I decided to ring the doorbell...because I'm not sure if Klavier would hear me if I used the knocker. I could hear someone shuffle towards the door. The door swung open, revealing the barely recognizable Klavier Gavin. I gasped at the sight of him. He had dark bags under his eyes, his usual bright blue eyes were dull, his hair was pulled into an untidy ponytail instead of his usual twist, he looked a lot paler and skinner. He was a wreck.

"Herr forehead?" he asked, squinting at the sunlight.

"Klavier..." I had no idea what to say. I want to help him, I really do,but I don't know where to begin.

"Come in" he murmured, stepping aside. I walked inside his home. His place was lavished with original props from movies. I took a seat on the couch that was sitting in the middle of the front room. Klavier joined me moments just after I sat down. I noticed the blinds were drawn and half a bottle of whiskey and a glass was set on the table in front of the couch.

"So, what made you drop by?" Klavier asked in monotone voice. It was scary how robotic it made him sound.

"Klavier, how have you, err, been?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, cut the act Apollo. Why don't you just say it? I'm washed up" the blond huffed. His outburst startled me.

"Fine, I'll get to the point. Klavier why are you doing this to yourself? It's not your fault, your brother murdered those people. If you blame yourself for something that's not your fault, you will never be able to save yourself from this path to destruction you're on"

"Will you just leave me alone? This doesn't concern you!" Klavier yelled, standing up. I got up as well.

"You right, it doesn't concern me. But I can't stand by idly and watch one of my closest friends destroy themselves over something that's not their fault!"

"You don't understand! An orphan like you will never understand!" ow, that was low blow.

"Yes, as an orphan I will never understand what it feels like to lose a sibling. But what a do understand is pain! And trust me Klavier I definitely know what that is after all the shit I've had to deal with in my life!" I yelled. I heard my voice crack at the end. I looked at the floor. All the memories of growing up in that god-forsaken orphanage came flooding back. I felt two muscular arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up to see Klavier's face resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Apollo. I didn't mean to be so thoughtless. I know you're just trying to help, I...overreacted...I've never had someone who cared about me enough to even attempt to try and help me" he explained. I looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay. I care about you a lot, you know" I sighed. I swear I could see Klavier blush slightly.

"Apollo, I –just don't hate me for this..."

"For wha--!" before I could finish what I was saying, Klavier leaned over a captured my lips. I didn't know what else I could do but return the kiss. I could feel my head get lighter and my knees get weaker. My eyes began to droop shut. After a few moments, we broke apart for.

"Wow, Apollo" Klavier panted, still trying to regain his breath. I nodded in agreement.

"Apollo?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to, err, tell you this for a while but I was too nervous..."

"Tell me what, Klavier?"

"I-I love you!" he said hurriedly, before turning to look at the floor.

"Klavier, look at me" I commanded. He continued to look at the floor. I put my hand under his chin and got him to look at me.

"Klavier, I love you too. That's why I was so worried about you" I explained. The blond prosecutor gave me a chaste kiss, which deepened. I felt him begin to lead me somewhere. Before I knew it, something hit the back of my knees making fall backwards and making Klavier fall on top of me, never once breaking the kiss. I'm on a...bed? When did we get to his bedroom?

"Apollo, I want you" Klavier murmured against my lips. I just reached up and kissed him. I guess that answers his question...

* * *

Klavier rolled over next to me, both our chests were heaving.

"_Gott_ , Apollo. That was amazing" he breathed.

"Yeah..." I noticed that Klavier had lost his hair band during our 'activities' and his hair was splayed out around his shoulders.

"You...should let your hair...down more often...it suits you" I panted.

"I'll keep that in mind" after a few moments in a comfortable silence, we managed to steady our breathing. I could feel my eyes droop as sleep began to over take me.

"Apollo?" Klavier asked.

"Yes?" I replied opening my eyes again.

"Will you please sing to me?" he asked.

"Err, sure..." I began to sing the parts of a song I used to sing when I was younger.

"_The time has come and so have I  
I laugh last, 'cause you came to die  
The damage done, the pain subsides  
And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye_

I never kneel and I never rest (rest)  
You can tear the heart from my chest (my chest)  
I'll make you see what I do best  
I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath (last breath)  
Now I know how the angel fell (angels fell)  
I know the tale and I know it too well  
I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell  
When I strike you down and send you straight to hell

My army comes from deep within  
Beneath my soul, beneath my skin  
As you're ending I'm about to begin  
My strength is pain and I will never give in  
I'll tell you now, I'm the one to survive  
You'll never break my faith or my stride  
I'll have you choke on your own demise  
I make the angels scream  
(And the devil cry)

_They will see, we'll fight until eternity  
Come with me, we'll stand and, fight together  
Through our strength, we'll make a better day, tomorrow  
We shall never surrender_ " I finished singing. I looked down to see Klavier had fallen asleep, I snuggled up to his chest and let sleep overtake me. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day all...


End file.
